~Todos viven por amor~
by Isis DeSouza
Summary: Espero sea de su agrado...[Touya*Tomoyo]


~ Todos viven por amor ~

isis_kero88@hotmail.com

_~ No sé muy bien cuando empezó todo..._

_Siempre estuvo ahí para mi...._

_Es mayor, sí...._

_Es, casi, un amor platónico...._

_~ Pero, sé que el me ve diferente..._

_Sé que piensa en mi..._

_Sé que me quiere...._

_Y eso, me hace quererlo aún más..._

_~ Gracias a mi amiga, lo conocí..._

_Y, me gusta tanto estar con él..._

_Y me gusta tanto que me mire..._

_Pero, a la vez, me siento apenada..._

_Me ruborizo...._

_Me ruborizo porque sé que a él le gusta verme así..._

_~ Y aún soy una niña..._

_Lo conozco hace poco más de 5 años..._

_Y aún, sigue mi amor por él..._

_~ A veces,  pienso que es obsesión..._

_Pero, es tan lindo lo que siento por él..._

_Lo veo tan perfecto...tan lindo..._

_Siento tantas ganas de abrazarlo..._

_De estar con el...._

_De mirarlo...de que me mire...._

_De que me hable..._

 -Buscas a mi hermana?

-Esperaba hablar contigo...

-De qué quieres hablar?

-No lo sé...solo quiero que  alguien...

 me escuche...y me comprenda...

-No puedo prometerte...

que te comprenderé...

Pero te prometo que te escucharé...

-Gracias

-Pero, pasa por favor

-No podemos caminar?...  
Me ayuda a hablar...

-Claro

-Hace tiempo nos conocemos...

Poco más de 5 años..

-Si, recuerdo que eras una niña...

-Ahora, que soy?

-Tienes cierta madurez...

Mi hermana aun no la tiene...

Ya no eres la niña de hace 5 años...

-Gracias...

-Es mas...en tus ojos....

En tus ojos se ve algo....

Algo demasiado especial...

Es por eso que me gusta mirarlos 

_~ Comienzo a ruborizarme..._

_Lo hace apropósito..._

_Sabrá que me gusta?_

_Es el momento de decirle que lo quiero?..._

_ ~ Eso puede arruinarlo todo...._

_Pero, tal vez tenga razón..._

_Tal vez la edad no importe..._

_Si cree que soy madura...._

_Que ya no soy una niña..._

_Por qué no?..._

-No has dicho nada..

-Solo, pensaba...

-Entonces, no interrumpo...

Cuando tengas algo que decir...

Sólo dilo....

-Te quiero

_~ No, no, qué he hecho?.._

_No era la forma adecuada!!..._

_Que tonta..._

_Pero, si no lo decía ahora..._

_No lo decía nunca...._

_~ Qué responderá?..._

_"Yo también te quiero"?_

_"Te quiero"?_

_~ Pero, se queda callado..._

_No habla...._

_Estará pensando?..._

_Habla..._

_Habla, por favor...._

-Eso, era lo que tenía que decir...

-...Está bien...

-No, no lo está...  
Temía decirlo...

-Has hecho bien...

Porque yo, no lo hubiera dicho....

-Entonces...

-Sí, yo también te quiero, linda

_~ Linda!?. Me ha dicho linda!.._

_Me detendré, lo miraré...._

_Y esperaré que me bese...._

-Me hace bien saber...

Que me quieres...

*Los últimos rayos del sol hacen brillar los cabello de la chica

La hacen brillar a ella, para el...

Ella,  se detiene para verlo...para ver sus ojos...

Da un pequeño paso para adelante...

Se acerca lentamente para abrazarlo...

Y él, se hace para atrás...* 

-No...no..

*Los ojos de la niña comienzan a nublarse...

Pero no quiere que él la vea llorar...

No le queda más remedio, que tragarse sus lagrimas...

...Ver para abajo...No decir nada...*

-No...

-No es eso...

-Entonces, qué es?

-Tal vez no sea nada...

-Tal vez...

-Es...es que te veo tan delicada...

Tal frágil...

Temo lastimarte...

Temo perder tus ojos

Temo perderte a ti...

Es eso 

-Soy muy  pequeña para ti...

Es eso...

Sería raro...

Tener una hermana...

De la misma edad que  la chica

A la que no te atreves a abrazar...

Es eso...

Y nada más...

-No entiendes...

-Me gustaría no entender nada...

-Linda...no llores

~ El me ha hecho llorar...

Cómo pide que no llore?...

Lo quiero tanto...

No quiero que sea, solo un...

"amor pagado por amistad"

~ Quiero que me abrace..

Pero, que lo haga porque  el quiera....

No por que se sienta obligado...

Solo quiero...quiero ser para el

Lo que el es para mi...

-Tienes frío, linda?

-No...no mucho

-No quiero que te enfermes

*Sonriéndole le da su suéter ese suéter gris que huele tanto a el...

Ese suéter que le gusta a ella...

Ese suéter que ella acepta...que ella huele...*

-Gracias

-Perdón...

-Está bien

-No, no lo está...

-Nada se puede hacer ya

-No se puede borrar el pasado...

Y es demasiado amargo...

No se puede ignorar tan fácil...

*El chico la ve fijamente...tan linda...imposible no verla...

lentamente se acerca a ella...

Ella no se mueve...no quiere huir...quiere perderse....

Perderse en sus brazos....

Con cuidado, él, pasa sus brazos por la delicada espalda de la chica...

La aprieta contra a el, oliendo su dulce cabello...

Sintiendo sus manos en su espalda...

Tan lindos...

Permanecen juntos....*

_~ Lindo...mi niño..._

_Por qué te quiero tanto?..._

_Desde cuándo te quiero?..._

_Por qué es tanto mi amor por ti?..._

_~ Eres importante en mi vida..._

_Eres necesario en mi vida..._

_Tu voz me hipnotiza..._

_Tus ojos me encantan..._

_Es cuando caigo a tus pies..._

_Y, a veces, no quiero hacerlo..._

-Tu sabías que te quería...

Lo sabías...

-Quería que me lo dijeras...

-Me siento muy atraída hacia ti...

-A veces pienso que está mal todo

Que está mal lo que siento por ti...

Que no debería sentirlo...

-No quieres sentirlo...

-Quiero sentirlo, pero tengo miedo...

-Yo también lo sentí...

*Hablaban abrazados...

El corazón del alto chico late fuertemente...

Ella lo escucha, tiene su cabeza recargada en su pecho, tan cálido...

Lentamente, con un poco de pena se separan...

E inician su camino de regreso...

Los dos callados...

Él, inseguro toma la mano de ella...

La sostiene con su mano...

Mostrándole su afecto...*

-...te quiero...

~ Qué le diré a mi amiga?...

Que quiero a su hermano?...

Ahora, no me importa...

~ Las personas que nos ven...

Pensarán que somos novios?...

Y, es que....No lo somos...

-Yo también te quiero, lindo

-Quieres a alguien, como me quieres a mi?

-No, a nadie...

-Yo tampoco....

_~ Hemos estado así varios meses..._

_Más que amigos..._

_Sin llegar a nada..._

_Yo sé que el  sale con otras chicas...._

_Él sabe que yo puedo salir con otros chicos..._

_pero no lo hago...Tal vez debería hacerlo...._

_~ No sé si agradecerle..._

_El que me permita estar con él..._

_El que me diga que me quiere..._

_Que me abrace.._

_Que me bese..._

_~ Creo que me he vuelto dependiente a ti..._

_Te necesito para tener un buen día..._

_Necesito que me hables..._

_Y, me es extraño a veces.._

-Hola!

-Hola

-Cómo estas?

-Bien y tú, princesa?

-Bien...

*Se inclina para besarle la frente....

Como ya lo ha hecho antes...

Como le gusta hacerlo...

En forma de saludo...*

-Touya, los dos sabemos,

que no podemos seguir así...

-Uno de los dos tenía que decirlo...

-Sé que sales con otras chicas

-Supongo que tu también lo haces

-Supones mal...

-Puedes hacerlo...

-Me muero de celos...

Saber que sales con otras...

Que ellas son de tu edad...

-Tu eres mejor...

Tu piensas...

-Entonces...por qué sales con ellas?

-No lo sé...

Me lo prohíbes?

-No, no puedo hacerlo...

-Por ti dejo de hacerlo...

-No lo hagas por mi...

Hazlo por ti...

-Tú, no sales con nadie más, Tomoyo?

-No...no he salido con nadie mas...

Desde hace 11 meses...

-Feliz aniversario, amor

-...Feliz aniversario...

-El tiempo, paso rápido...no?

-Demasiado...

A veces, sentí miedo de que ya no me quisieras...

-Loca...

-Loca!?

-Sí...no puedo dejar de quererte

...Por eso salía con las chicas...

Me asusta querer tanto...

_~ Mi chico...sabía que cumplimos 11 meses?..._

_Me gustaría pensar que sí...._

_Es casi seguro...por qué habría de no saberlo?..._

_Y tiene razón...el tiempo ha pasado, muy rápido..._

*Touya acerca su mano a la mejilla de Tomoyo

La acaricia cuidadosamente...

Huele su largo cabello...

Y besa su frente...

Besa la frente de su niña...

De esa niña a la que quiere tanto...

Esa niña que lo quiere tanto...

Esa niña, que no es niña...*

-Pareces muñeca, sabes?..

-Muñeca?

-Si...Con tu cabello, y tus ojos...

-Gracias

-Eres tan linda...

-Lo soy para ti

-Todo el mundo debería conocerte...

Para admirar tu belleza...

-Cuándo me llevas?

-A donde?

-A conocer todo el mundo

-Algún día iremos...

-Me lo prometes?

-Si tu prometes que...

No dejarás de quererme...

-Trato

-Entonces, ve pensando a donde quieres ir primero...

-Gracias, amor

_~ A veces creo que nuestra relación es superficial..._

_Otras, creo que me esta usando... _

_No es engaño, por que lo sé..._

_Y cuando pienso..._

_Nadie puede decir "te quiero" sin sentir nada por la persona..._

_Y que los ojos brillen..._

_Como cuando él me lo dice....._

_Que brillen, como cuando yo se lo digo..._

*Están sentados, el uno junto al otro...

Tomoyo recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Touya

Él  toma la mano de su chica, la besa y pasa su brazo por su espalda...

Disfrutan ese bello momento...En esa bella tarde...

En un simple parque...*

-A Grecia...

-A Grecia, qué?...

-Primero a Grecia...

-....Sabes? Aún no lo creo...

-Qué?..

-Que llevemos 11 meses juntos...

-Sí...increíble...

-Tantas cosas...

-Demasiadas...

-Es que.. 11 meses!!

Estoy tan feliz, mi vida

-Sí, igual yo...aun no lo creo

-No crees qué?

-Que te quiera tanto...

-Yo no lo creo tampoco...

-Y que me quieras...

-Quien te dijo que te quiero?

-Sólo lo sé...  
Tal vez me lo dijiste tú...

-Claro, te quiero!

_~ Lo amo..._

_Lo amo, tanto, pero, no me atrevo a decírselo..._

_Tal vez es tiempo de que lo digamos..._

_Pero...quiero que sea él, el que lo diga primero..._

_Quiero esperar hasta que él me diga...._

-Cómo vamos a celebrar?

-Que cumplamos un año?...

no lo sé....

-Tal vez podamos, ir a cenar...

-Nada mas ir a cenar?...No...

Debe ser algo mas especial, algo mejor...

Mejor para ti, princesa.

-Contigo cualquier cosa es mejor

-Gracias, amor. 

-Me da miedo dejarte solo...

-Por qué vas a dejarme?

-Sabes a que me refiero...

Aunque, ya encontraras a alguien...

-Solo si me dispongo a buscar a 

ese alguien....Y no hay nadie como tu

No hay nadie a quien pueda querer tanto...

No quiero querer a alguien mas, como a ti...

*Con una pequeña sonrisa ella voltea a verlo...

Su sonrisa se hace mas grande al ver que Touya le sonríe a ella...

Nada mas a ella...

Touya se acerca lentamente a Tomoyo,  acariciando su espalda...

Sus labios se rozan tiernamente...

Se besan...*

_~ Touya...lindo...mi chico..._

_Antes de otras..._

_Ahora mío..._

_Dime que me amas, amor..._

_Dime que me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito a ti..._

_Dime que seguirás conmigo..._

_Touya, te amo...te amo..._

*Como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Tomoyo...

Touya separa sus labios de Tomoyo...

La mira tiernamente con una sonrisa...*

-Te amo

_~ Lo ha dicho!!!_

_Me lo ha dicho a mi..._

_Viéndome a los ojos..._

_Me ama!!!_

-Te amo

-Te necesito, princesa

-Lo dices en serio?

-Por qué mentir?...

-Porque sabes que quería oírlo...

-Yo quiero oírlo...

De ti...Quiero que me lo digas...

Cuando lo sientas...

No porque ahora digo que quiero...

Que quiero oírlo de ti, princesa...

Entiendes?..

-Entiendo, pero...

No sabes cuanto te necesito...

No lo digo porque dices que quieres oírlo

Lo digo, porque es verdad...

Porque te necesito, y lo sabes...

Sabes que me encantas...

Lo sabes desde siempre...

Lo sabrás por siempre...

Mientras me recuerdes...

-Dime tú...cómo te olvido?

Cómo puedo dejar de pensar en ti?

Cómo dejar de vivir por ti?...

Dime princesa, que hago para no amarte?

*Esa linda tarde...inolvidable tarde...

Se ha ido...ahora es solo un recuerdo más...

Pero, la linda tarde les ha dejado algo...un regalo....

Una noche hermosa...

En un simple parque...

La noche aun sigue hermosa...para ellos...*

-Qué haré cuando dejes de amarme?...

-Tal vez, sobrevivir...

-Así de fácil lo dices?

Como si no supieras que te amo...

Que te necesito...

-No quiero ser el culpable,

de que dejes de vivir, y menos

por una estupidez mía...

-Entonces, no dejes de amarme...

-No quiero dejar de hacerlo...

-Tal vez, allá afuera de este parque...

lejos de aquí...

haya alguien que te necesite más que yo...

que te busque más que yo...

que te desee más que yo...

Pero sabes? Nadie...y óyeme bien...

Nadie, te puede amar más que yo...

-Y tú, niña mía, crees que alguien te ama más que yo?

-Solo quiero, y necesito que me ames tú...

_~ Hay Touya...siento tanto amor por ti..._

_Siento que mi corazón se me va a salir..._

_Siento ganas de reír, de cantar, de llorar..._

_Sin ti, que haré?...no me dejes...no me dejes nunca..._

_Quisiera decir que cuando quieras dejarme...estaré bien..._

_Quisiera decir que no trataré de hacer que te quedes conmigo..._

_Porque lo haré...no estaré bien..._

_No me sirve de nada estar bien sin ti..._

_Más, no quiero que te sientas comprometido, no..._

_Solo entiende, que te amo..._

-Princesa...mi princesa, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos..

-Tú crees?

-Yo sé...es hora de que descanses...

Y de que me dejes soñar contigo...

-Dime, que soñaras?

-Soñaré que te amo...

-Bueno, me dejas soñar que te amo yo a ti?

-Cuando quieras...

*Touya empieza su camino dejando a Tomoyo sentada

Para que lo siguiera...

Para que camine junto a él...

Tomoyo se para alcanzando a Touya y tomando su fría mano*

-Tienes frío, mi vida?

-No...no mucho, no te preocupes

Tienes frío tú?

-No quiero que te enfermes...

-No me pasará nada, nena...

_~ Mañana un año..._

_Mañana un año, mi vida..._

_...Un año..._

_Te das cuenta?...hemos estado mas de 6 años juntos_

_Y esté último año hemos estado mas juntos..._

_No se que pensar. Estoy feliz._

_Estoy muy feliz._

_~ Has llegado muy temprano._

_Estaba dormida...con un beso me has despertado._

_Soñaba que te amaba...soñaba que me amabas._

_Me has dado un sobre:_

_Pequeña del amor, tú no lo sabes,_

_tú no puedes saberlo todavía,_

_no me conmueve tu voz_

_ni el ángel de tu boca fría,_

_ni tus reacciones de sándalo_

_en que perfumas y expiras,_

_ni tu mirada de virgen_

_crucificada y ardida._

_No me conmueve tu angustia_

_tan bien dicha,_

_ni tu sollozar callado_

_y sin salida._

_No me conmueven tus gestos_

_de melancolía,_

_ni tu anhelar, ni tu espera,_

_ni la herida_

_de que me hablas afligida._

_Me conmueves toda tú_

_representando tu vida_

_con esa pasión tan torpe_

_y  tan limpia,_

_como el que quiere matarse_

_para contar: soy suicida._

_Hoja que apenas se mueve_

_ya se siente desprendida:_

_voy a seguirte queriendo_

_todo el día._

-Gracias

-A ti.

Y bueno, ya estas lista?

-A dónde vamos?

-A Grecia

            -Isis DeSouza-

Este fic está dedicado a mi amiga Samantha. 

~ Espero que te guste ^.^ ~

Para desearte una Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo del 2002.

Espero que te la pases muy bien.

Te quiero mucho ^^

Sammy

-Isis DeSouza-


End file.
